


Milk vs nightmares

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The film Chanyeol chose to watch cause nightmares both to him and to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk vs nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this title,gosh... btw,i really had those nightmares when i was a kid,and i'm still surprised i woke up unfazed by them.

> **_The head_ **
> 
> _The Dad is taking his son to kindergarten: it’s a very special day, because kids can go ice-skating with their parents. The boy’s Dad can’t stay with him, though, he has to go to work, and his other Daddy has gone to work very early._  
>  _But the boy isn’t sad, he’s already pretty good at skating, so it won’t be too hard to skate on ice. He changes his beloved shoes with lights with the ice skates the smiling teacher is lending to him, and waggles his way to the ice rink in his classroom. There’re already parents and children skating hand in hand, others are still outside chatting or getting ready._  
>  _The boy hesitantly puts a blade on the white fake ice and then the other, firm grip on the edge. He notices how people is skating in the same direction and far from the big, creepy grating right in the middle of the rink. Filling the gap between two skating father-daughter couples, the boy slides a foot forward, then the other, and quickly learns to skate on ice._  
>  _The couple in front of him dares to skate a bit nearer to the grating, confident in their skating skills and, in the girl’s case, a blind faith in her father._  
>  _The irreparable happens in a blink: a second father and daughter are peacefully skating hand in hand, and the other the girl trips, putting a blade in the wrong way and ending with her head stuck in the grating._  
>  _The adults rush in her help, trying to convince her screaming father to leave, but in vain; teachers and other parents gather near the crying girl, talking to her while trying to steer her head out._  
>  _The frantic father frees himself from the other parents’ hold and makes his way to his daughter, tugging her hard in a desperate attempt to free her quickly, but the girl’s head detaches off her neck._  
>  _Her head rolls in the pitch darkness of the deep well that the grating should have covered, her face stuck in a grimace of terror and pain._

 

“DAAAAAAAADDD!!!!”  
Kyungsoo jolts awake at his son’s terrified scream and makes his way down the dark hallway, turning the lights on in the kid’s room.  
“Ssssh, Jaesoon, I’m here. It was just a nightmare, it’s over, now. Ssssh, good boy,” Kyungsoo soothes the weeping boy, allowing him to crawl in his lap to be hugged tighter.  
“You okay, Jae?” Chanyeol’s sleepy head appears in the doorframe. Jaesoon shakes his head in Kyungsoo’s chest.  
“I’m going to prepare some hot milk,” Chanyeol declares, padding towards the kitchen.  
“Would you like to tell me what did you dream about, Jae?” Kyungsoo asks softly, petting the boy’s jet black hair.  
Jaesoon sobs, drying his teary eyes with the heels of his hands, “T-There was an ice-skatin’ ring, at school, a-and I was the only one who wasn’t skatin’ with his parents,” he pauses to sniffle loudly. Kyungsoo feels guilty, even if Jaesoon only dreamed of it: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are really present, they organized their shifts so that one of them will always be able to take Jaesoon to school or pick him up, play with him, stay with him.  
“Aww, you don’t have to worry for that! Dad and I will always be present for you,” Kyungsoo assures, nuzzling the boy’s head.  
“It-It’s not that…It was really scary, Daddy: a girl got stuck in the creepy gratin’ in the middle of the ring, and when her father pulls her too hard and her head comes off, her head falls in the darkness…I could see her face, she was sooo scar’d, Daddy…” Jaesoon cries at the memory, pressing his face harder against Kyungsoo in an attempt to erase the nightmare off his head.  
Chanyeol is on the door with a steaming cup of milk in hand. Kyungsoo frowns at him, mouthing a ‘Did you let him watch a horror movie before going to bed?’, but Chanyeol shakes his head in denial and caresses Jaesoon’s back, handing him his favorite mug, the one with the jumping piggy.  
“It’s my special milk, Jae, it’ll relax you and keep the nightmares at bay,” he assures with a bright smile, wiping a tear off the boy’s flushed cheek with a thumb.  
“I won’t have bad dreams anymore, Dad?”  
“Well, I can’t promise that, but I can make you more milk if it loses its effect,” Chanyeol states, “Sleep well, big boy,” he kisses Jaesoon’s forehead.  
Kyungsoo tucks Jaesoon back under his covers, “Good night,” he murmurs sweetly, following Chanyeol out of the room and switching the lights off.  
“What a creepy dream, he had,” Kyungsoo says, once they’re back in their bed.  
“That’s why you asked me if I let him watch an horror movie?”  
“Yeah…You sure he hasn’t sneaked in the living room while you were watching a movie?”  
“I was watching Extreme Makeover Home Edition, Soo. The only scary part there is when they destroy the house to make it better. Or when the host gets too excited,” Chanyeol reassures.  
“Well, he sure had a hell of a dream, with the head rolling…” Kyungsoo starts telling.  
“Nanananana, I can’t hear you. I don’t want to have a nightmare as well,” Chanyeol declares, covering his ears with the pillow.  
Kyungsoo snorts, “You watch horror movies during the night.”  
“Yeah, but then I lay awake for hours.”  
The brunette shakes his head with a smile, pecking Chanyeol’s lips and cuddling by his side.

 

> **_The clown_ **
> 
> _He wakes up with the feeling of the light on in the living room, visible from the crack of the slightly open door. He silently pads outside his room and takes the few steps that divide him from the living room: the only source of light is a tall clown standing in the middle of the room, the ropes of three colored floating balloons secured in his hand, an open smile accentuated by the heavy make up._  
>  _“Hello, Chanyeol! How are you?”_  
>  _The man is a bit taken aback by the clown knowing his name, but he smiles back, “I’m good. What are you doing here?”_  
>  _”I was just chilling, but since you’re here would you like to play together?” the clown grins._  
>  _“Sure, why not,” Chanyeol accepts with a shrug._  
>  _The clown discards the balloons, that thump lightly against the ceiling._  
>  _“Do you really want to play with me?” the clown asks again, his voice going deeper and deeper. His smile suddenly isn’t friendly anymore, his white teeth are soon replaced by sharp gray teeth that he licks with his fat and long tongue, before it disappears. His nose shrinks, leaving two triangular-shaped holes; his eyes prune and are swallowed inside the dark orbits. His colorful striped dress rips apart when the clown grows taller, with a sickening noise of snapping bones and cartilages and receding skin, leaving a huge skeleton where the clown was a minute before._  
>  _“Chanyeoooool,” the skeleton calls with its cavernous voice, moving a bony hand towards the guy._  
>  _The balloons pop._

 

“AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!”  
Chanyeol screams with his eyes still closed, clutched to the thin comforter as if using it like a shield. It makes Kyungsoo wake up with a start, switch his table lamp on and turn towards his husband, alarmed.  
“Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Wake up, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo shakes him awake.  
Chanyeol finally opens his eyes, breathing frantically while trying to remember where he was.  
“Chanyeol? You just had a nightmare, babe,” Kyungsoo comforts him, hugging him closer and smooching his temple. The curly haired man breathes relieved.  
“Thank god,” he comments regaining his calm.  
“You weren’t watching Extreme Make Over Home Edition earlier, were you?” Kyungsoo prods, a playful accusation in his tone. Chanyeol replies with a shaky smile, unable to look at the other in the eye and admit defeat.  
“Was your dream inspired by the movie ‘IT’, perhaps?” Kyungsoo croons, propping himself on an elbow.  
“If you knew already why did you ask?” Chanyeol pouts, “Yeah, yeah, tease me as much as you want, but it didn’t scare me while I watched it, despite it was the first time…maybe because I already knew what to expect after you told me what it was about…”  
“Subconscious, Channie, subconscious,” Kyungsoo explains, kissing him fondly.  
“Mmm, if this is what I get after a nightmare, I want more, sir,” Chanyeol demands with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.  
“Shut up,” Kyungsoo shoves him playfully, leaning back in his place, “What did you dream?”  
“There was a clown in our living room, who didn’t look exactly like Pennywise, by the way –the dress was mostly yellow, but the make up and the hair were similar. He knew my name, and when I accepted to play with him he started to transform in this giganormous skeleton, all gray and dirty and filthy,” Chanyeol reminisces a bit disgusted.  
“Giganormous, uh?” Kyungsoo mocks.  
“It’s totally a word, shut up.”  
”Yeah, yeah…Well, maybe if I’m with you we can kill IT…I’ll bring the silver bullets, I should have my cuff-links somewhere,” Kyungsoo suggests, draping an arm on the taller man’s chest.  
“Let’s kill that bastard,” Chanyeol states vigorously, kissing the smaller hand in his softly, “I only feel bad for Jae. It isn’t the scariest film ever, but for a kid it’s still unsettling.”  
“Apparently it’s unsettling for grown ass men as well,” Kyungsoo states in a sing song voice, earning a glare from Chanyeol.  
“Goodnight, Soo,” the taller of the two cuts the conversation short, shutting his eyes stubbornly but with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
“Goodnight, Channie.”


End file.
